


Rain

by ImaShayne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back to Earth, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Rain, Romance, after the war, alurance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaShayne/pseuds/ImaShayne
Summary: After the war Allura and Lance have made a home on earth. There are so many new things for the once princess of Altea to experience, and Lance will be by her side through them, sharing them.





	Rain

A soft pattering sound stirred the princess from her slumber. There was nothing more than this gentle, almost imperceptible noise. Nothing to be alarmed about and yet the woman shot up in bed, body already on high alert as her mind scrambled to catch up. Her arm had instantly shot out to rouse Lance. Only he wasn’t next to her.

 

Blurrily she blinked the lingering drowsiness away. Jewel bright double hued eyes scanning the room in the small flat. Instead of gentle pink light filtering through the curtains as she was used too when first waking the colors were muted. It must have been early perhaps. She found neither her lover nor, at first, the source of this strange faint drumming. She held her breath, releasing it as Platt sent her a calming aura. The four space mice had scrambled up onto the windowsill and were gesturing towards the glass.

 

Allura focused on the gray ambience outside. Discovering that nothing spectacular nor telling was there until, with a start, she finally understood that there was indeed  _something_ lightly tapping against the glass.

 

She’d not relaxed much since waking. Wondering what it was that had even done so, and now her very blood seemed to be made of electricity. Ignoring how her legs shook slightly and a slick stickiness wetted her inner thighs (both simply after effects of the previous night with Lance) Allura vaulted out of the bed and over to the window. She halted in her motion as she spotted the blurry silhouette of her lover. And it took her a tick longer to realize that the visage of the man was indistinct because the pane was  _wet_. Bewildered Allura  placed the tips of her fingers cautiously against the glass, as if whatever this strange phenomenon was could seep through the barrier and harm her… but Lance seemed to be perfectly fine. The woman let out a slow breath she hadn’t been aware of holding, pressing her forehead against the cool surface, lids dropping partially closed as she trained her tired gaze upon her beloved.

 

When the war had finally ended not long ago and the paladin’s returned safely to their home, the Princess had found that she could not part from them. Well… from one in particular.

 

Her love for Lance had been a startling and unexpected bloom. Allura would not trade anything in the universe for this.

 

However it had taken some adjusting for her. Life on Earth was so vastly different than anything she’d known thus far. It had also taken them both some time to grow used to living outside of the war. Nightmares still plagued them both, in sleeping  _and_ waking.

 

Allura’s time on Earth had been short, and there was still so much that she did not know of. Like this…. Whatever sort of weather this was.

 

It didn’t seem as if Lance would be heading back inside anytime soon. The Altean stood, stretching out her sore muscles as she headed out of the room. Back arching, jaw cracking, drawing her hands up towards the ceiling.

 

A sweet earthy aroma breezed over her bare skin as the door was opened, sending goose-bumps racing across her. She inhaled deeply holding out her hands to feel the warm water rush against the calloused palms. It was  _so good_  and despite her nakedness she stepped further out of the house and beneath the torrent. Immersing herself in whatever this was. Supple sand gave beneath her toes. Almost instantaneously soaking her heavy curls in cascades, rivulets running down her, following the sensual line of her body, down between her breasts, glistening from her lustrous mocha skin.

 

Which is exactly how she found her beloved Lance. From the inside she’d not been able to tell that he was just as unclothed as her. She wasn’t sure for how long the man had been standing out like this… hell she couldn’t even tell what time it was with the behemoth gray clouds heavy in the air, obscuring the sun. But he looked completely drenched through and through. His face was tilted heavenward, short cropped hair plastered to his forehead, olive skin glistening in the low light.

 

“Lance?” She called out over the low steady hum of the storm. She saw his shoulders tense for just a tick before he dropped his gaze and those deep royal blue eyes landed on her. The shiver that rolled down through her had nothing to do with the cool temperature. Confident strides carried her the rest of the way to him, and before she could get a single question from her lips his own smooth hands, somehow so silken with similar years of training and hardships, rose to cup against her cheeks. Gently the pads of his thumbs ran along her markings, something he often did. Canting her head back. The kiss that followed was slow, his lips melting against hers. And as he slipped his tongue between her lips she could taste a sweetness upon him. A rumbling moan was pulled from the man as Allura pushed up hungrily, her fingers dancing up and over Lance’s shoulders to grip tightly just as his own digits pressed back through her waving locks.

 

Altean’s did not need quite as much air as humans did, and so it was always Lance who pulled away first reluctantly, gasping for the breath he’d happily allow Allura to steal away from him anytime.

 

“What is this?” She murmured, bringing her hands up to catch the falling water again.

 

Lance chuckled, eyes widening for a moment before he lifted the princess and spun her.

 

“It’s rain.”


End file.
